


(Art) Not so high and mighty now

by chicago_ruth



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Art, Bondage, Bruises, Collars, F/F, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: Catra finally has Adora exactly where she wants her.Heed the tags.





	(Art) Not so high and mighty now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kmfillz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmfillz/gifts).



> Thanks for some great prompts, kmfillz!
> 
> For everybody else, heed the tags.


End file.
